Barbie in a Triwizard Tournament
by jojo3112
Summary: Barbie has been on many adventures in her movies and now she is going to take part in the Triwizard Tournament. Let's see whether she can help Harry survive it all.


I don't own Harry Potter or Barbie

Barbie was looking out of the window in the massive carriage. Her latest movie had just come out that summer and now she was going to Hogwarts. You might wonder why she would be in a carriage when going to Hogwarts, as students would normally go with the Hogwarts express. This is because Barbie is coming with the students from Beaubaton to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. As Barbie was already an actress and performer at a young age, she wasn't able to go to one of the standard schools for magic, but for her final year before "graduating" she wanted to go to Beaubaton.

She had been amazed by the beauty of the palace where the classes were taken and now she was going to see a magical castle. Barbie was especially looking forward for secret passages, as they seem to be a must in any castle. She was also looking forward to seeing the different cultures, as she herself had grown up in America. She was a bit sad about the fact that she wouldn't be able to see any of her muggle friends, especially her boyfriend Ken.

000

Everybody was sitting at the long tables in the Great Hall, waiting for the Goblet of Fire to make its choices. There was a soft murmuring as everybody looked up when the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, stepped forward and gave the cup it's signal to begin.

A bright flash and a long blue flame went up, after which a piece of parchment slowly fell back down. The headmaster picked it out of the air and read it, before calling out: "The champion for Hogwarts is … Cedric Diggory!" Many of the Hogwarts started clapping as a young man stood up from the yellow clad table and went to his headmaster, who sent him to a door at the back of the hall.

Many started whispering, wondering who the next champion would be, though they didn't have to wait long, as another flash came. This time the headmaster called out: "The champion for Durmstrong will be … Viktor Krum!" Now almost all the quidditch fans seemed to be the ones who were cheering, as it was one of their favorite quidditch players who became champion. He stood up from the green table, looked once gravely at his headmaster, before going to the door as well.

Now Barbie started to wonder who would be chosen for Beaubaton. She had put her name in, but that was more because everybody did it, than because she wanted to participate, she already had enough fame and money. The third flash came and headmaster Dumbledore picked the piece of, now that she looked closer, pink parchment and called out: "The final champion for Beaubaton is … Barbie Roberts!" Barbie was shocked, she hadn't expected to actually be chosen. While walking forwards she heard many girls calling out her name and whispering about her movies and the adventures she had experienced. If they only knew how many she had actually had.

With a smile Barbie went into the room and introduced herself to the other champions. "Hi, I'm Barbie Roberts." The Hogwarts students was the first one to step forward and shake her hand. "Hi, I'm Cedric Digorry, but you probably figured that already. Viktor came as well and seemed much friendlier here 'backstage'. "Hello, my name is Viktor Krum." "Well, nice to meet the both of you." Barbie said.

Barbie just wanted to ask the boys a question, when the door to the Great Hall opened once more. This time a young man of about 14 years old in the outfit of the red table came through. "Hello, is there something wrong, do we have to come back?" Barbie asked. She boy simply shook his head before saying "I … It looks like I'm the forth champion." Barbie was a bit bewildered, but saw that the young man was still shock. "Well, we will hear how that happened. Now my name is Barbie, what is yours?" She asked while holding out her hand. This brought the young champion back to himself and he shook her hand before saying "Hello, my name is Harry, Harry Potter."

Barbie saw in Harry's eyes a dreaded expectation and could figure what is was, but didn't do it. "Well Harry, it is very nice to meet you. Though it probably would have been better in different circumstances." She said with a laugh. This made Harry calm down completely, as this nice young lady hadn't immediately looked for his scar, and didn't call him out for cheating.

This calm lasted for only a minute, before a group of teachers and the headmasters all came into the room. Headmaster took Harry by the shoulder and asked him in a demanding, but calm voice: "Did you put your name in the cup?" "No." "Did you ask another student to put your name in the cup?" "No." Madame Maxime stepped forwards at this point and said "T'is boy is lying opbiously. W'at are you going to do Dumblydoor?"

The headmaster seemed frantic and Barbie was shocked by how her headmistress had reacted. "Madam, I think Harry is speaking the truth." She said this in a clear voice, so everybody could hear it. Everything went silent as they all looked at the young blond woman. "Harry was clearly in shock and underage. These two things give me enough reason to believe he didn't put his name into the goblet. I also think that people should look at all the possibilities, before blaming someone." "Ay, ye're lassy. Nothing is sure until the facts are shown." A gruff man with a fake eye and leg said. "I think it might very well be that Mr. Potter was framed, so he would be killed in this tournament."

This brought everybody back to present and let what happened go for the moment. Instead Mr. Bagman came forward. "Well, now that we have our champion I will give the first clue. The first task will be about ingenuity, so to think on your feet. This is all I will be telling you." After these less than heartwarming words we were all send back to the Great Hall.

000

It had been about two weeks since the champions were chosen and Barbie had been looking at what was happening at the school. All the students of Durmstrong were clearly cheering for Viktor, and many of her fellow students from Beaubaton were cheering her on, even though this had been her first year at the school. The Hogwarts students, were something else though. They obviously all cheered for Cedric, but they all seemed to be chastising Harry for something he didn't even do.

Barbie had seen how cruel many of Harry's classmates were to him, so one day while he was sitting close to the lake she walked towards him and sat down next to him. "Hey Harry, how are you doing?" He jumped when he heard her question, but after sitting down once more he looked a bit glum. "Alright I guess. One of my best friends doesn't believe I didn't put my name into the goblet and the other tries to be peacekeeper, but doesn't manage it very well." Barbie looked pensive at those words, but could see this problem wasn't everything that was pressing down on the young man.

"You know Harry, I can see that you are struggling and I don't think it is just with your friend is it?" Barbie asked. She remembered a story she once told her little sister Stacie and told it to Harry. It was about the two best of friends, a diamond castle and music. It lifted Harry's spirit quite a bit to hear the adventure and how Liana and Alexa became friends once more, maybe it would happen to Ron and him in a similar way.

000

Barbie, Cedric and Viktor were standing in a classroom with their headmasters and a journalist with her photographer. She was looking out of the window at the black lake and wondering what they would learning from each. She knew that they would be interested to know the story behind her wand, as it was quite an unusual one.

The door opened and Harry came inside, followed by the fat ministry guy and an old man who the blond assumed was the wandmaker. "Ah, now that everybody is here, we can begin with the waying of the wands. Master Olivander if you would begin?" The fat man said with glee. "Of course, ladies first miss." The wandmaker said, gesturing for her wand. "Of course sir." Barbie said, handing her coral pink wand to the man. "Hmm, this is an unusual wand, pink coral from Oceana and mermaid hair encased in merilia as a cor. A strong wand with a pull towards water and transfiguration. Family I presume?" Olivander asked with a small smile. "My grandmothers to be exact sir. I will be learning to spin it next year." Barbie said cryptically, which seemed to only increase the old man's mirth. After her words he gave a swish with her wand and made a small bouquet appear which he gave to her together with her wand. Barbie quickly conjured up a small vase and some water to put them in, before putting them on the window sill.

After the others had given their wand to the wandmaker for testing it was time for the photographs. As a movie star Barbie was well aware of how it all wend and put everybody in a couple of complimentary photos. The interview was less liked by her, but with the experience she had, she was able to make the journalist with the crocodile skin purse do as she wanted. She also gave a clear impression on the woman, that if she wrote something bad down about her or her fellow champions, she would learn what it mend to be a bug. (She learned later on that the woman would be stuck in her animagus form of a bug when she started harassing another girl).

000

It was the day of the first task and all the champions were anxious about what they were going to meet. They had already pulled their miniature dragons out of the bag. Barbie's was an Irish green dragon. While she was looking at the model, she thought he looked a lot like the dragon they had used in her last movie and wondered whether she could use the same tactic. As she was the second she didn't have to wait very long.

Finally the canon shot came and Barbie went out of the tent, giving a small reassuring to Harry, before entering the arena. What she saw in front of her did indeed confirm what she had thought. At her last movie, she knew that a couple of people who knew of the wizarding world had worked and she was now looking at the inspiration for the dragon from her last movie.

She now knew what she had to do. Barbie first silenced the arena, so that the mother dragon wouldn't be so agitated by all the noise. It immediately had an effect, as she first looked around at what had happened, before settling down for a moment. Barbie slowly stepped forward and wondered whether music would help in this instant like it did in her space adventure. She started to beat a rhythm with her feet and made rocks hit the ground at the same time. Barbie saw this was working is the dragon seemed to shake its head with her music. Slowly the young witch started to hum with the melody and clapped at the same time. For a moment the mother dragon stopped, but when she heard the additions she went back to nodding with the rhythm.

As Barbie slowly walked towards the nest she kept watch over what the mother might do. Finally, when she stood next to the eggs, she looked for her golden one and in a pause in the beat, she grabbed it and started to drum on the egg. Sadly the mother noticed the new instrument and when she looked and saw the human next to her nest she stopped listening to the music. Instead she dove for the one who had come so close to her children. In the split second that Barbie had she turned around and made her fairy wings appear, before flying up, golden egg still in hand.

Barbie immediately flew towards the entrance of the arena and was safe inside before the mother could grab her. She was breathing heavily from the rush at the end, but was happy for the fact that her music had actually worked in the beginning. Madam Pomfrey came towards her, muttering about how irresponsible it was for the organizers to use dragons against students. Luckily, Barbie didn't even have a scrap, so the healer led her go to receive her scores. In the end she had the best score with 46, while Cedric had 40, Viktor had 42 and Harry had 45.

000

It was the last week before the Christmas break and the male population at Hogwarts were going crazy as they had just heard that they had to find dates to the Yule ball. Harry was in an even worse state, as he had to open the ball with his date. While he was in the library, trying to study, he constantly was distracted by girls walking by who giggled and looked at him. Barbie was standing behind a book case and had just been looking something up and saw him sitting. She knew he didn't have a date yet and she thought she might have a solution.

"Hey Harry, how are you doing?" Barbie asked, while walking towards him. "Oh, hey Barbie. Alright I guess." "Have you found a date to the ball yet?" She asked, sitting on the chair next to the young wizard. "Not yet, and I don't know if I ever will. Why do all those girls walk around in groups, it is so embarrassing to ask while the others are giggling behind you." Barbie understood quite well what he mend with that and smiled at his words. "You know, I don't have a date to the ball yet. Would you mind going to the ball with me?" She knew she asked it a bit bluntly, but that didn't matter as she received a bright smile and a big yes.

But, as Harry was happy that he now had a date, he became contemplative again. "Barbie, would you by chance have a friend who wouldn't mind going to the ball with Ron. I don't want him to feel left out and Hermione already has someone to go with." Barbie was intrigued by the question and thought a bit about those the friends she had here, than she remembered the perfect girl. She had worked with her before on two movies and loved food just as much as Harry's red haired friend. "I know just the right girl for a date. My friend Hadley is very sweet, but as she is sometimes a bit quirky, most boys won't come near her." As soon as Barbie had said this, Harry stood up, picked up his stuff, gave Barbie a hug and a grateful smile and started walking out of the library. "Oh Harry, my dress will be pink. If you don't know the significance, ask Hermione." Harry nodded to show he had heard and walked off with a spring in his steps.

000

It was the evening of the ball and Barbie was wondering whether everything was going as planned. She was wearing a pink dress with flower designs. It was based on a dress she wore in her movie "The three musketeers" and the skirt was actually detachable. Her aunt Millicent, with some help from the flairies, had been able to make a good likeness to it and had send her some accessories to add to Harry's robes. It was maybe a bit on the big side, but she thought it suited her well and she could easily change it into something more comfortable if she wanted it to.

The delegation from Beauxbaton were standing in the entrance hall waiting for their dates to arrive and escort them inside. When only a few minutes were left, Harry finally came down. Though Barbie could see he was nervous, she also saw that he was trying to look brave and dashing in his black suit. He had apparently listened to her advice as there was a pink handkerchief hanging from his pocket in what was supposed to be a need way.

"Miss Roberts, I'm very grateful that you chose to be my date to this ball. May I give you this corsage as a token for this gratefulness?" With a flourish Harry brought a small box from behind his back with a pink chrysanthemum which was by chance the exact same shade as her dress. "I would be delighted mister Potter. Would you mind if I added something to your attire as well?" Barbie asked with a smile as she let Harry put the corsage around her wrist. "Of, of course not Barbie. I didn't know that was supposed to happen. I thought the guy was the one to give all the gifts." He said while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

The blond just smiled before telling him. "Normally, you are right Harry, but I also know that I'm more used to things like this and can help you with not looking like a fool." With these words, she took out the small handbag that came with her outfit and pulled out a brush and her wand and managed to actually style the infamous Potter hair. Once done she put the handkerchief the proper way into the pocket and added a pair of cufflinks that colored nicely with her dress. In the end she also pulled a pair of glasses out of her purse and put them on Harry's nose instead of the ones he was wearing. The new ones were similar to what he had been wearing before, but these were spelled to become the right prescription and were unbreakable.

When Barbie added the glasses Harry was amazed by how much better he was able to see now. "Wow, I knew those weren't the right prescription, but my eyes were apparently worse than I thought. Thanks Barbie." He said after which he kissed her hand in thanks. Barbie was a bit saddened by Harry's words as it mend his guardians didn't take proper care of him, but she left that for another day and concentrated on the ball that was about to start.

000

In the end the Yule Ball had been a blast and both Harry and Barbie had had a lot of fun. Even though Harry wasn't a great dancer, Barbie was easily able to help him out and showed him how to have fun. When she heard a piece from the nutcracker suite she even took of outer dress and charmed her shoes into ballet shoes, before giving a great show for all to see and Harry was standing next to her and doing all the lifts at the right moments in time to make it work perfectly.

She was remembering this fondly while looking at the Christmas present she had been given by him. It was a small crystal fairy on a silver plated chain. It was small and could easily be worn with anything she usually wore. She hoped Harry would wear her present as well. It was a dark green shell that colored great with his eyes. It was also filled with merilia, to keep him safe in the upcoming task.

As Barbie was a quarter mermaid, she was immediately able to understand the message in the egg and knew what she was going to do. She wasn't certain whether Harry had figured it out though. She would ask after the holidays and if he didn't yet know, she would give him a hint.

000

In the end, Barbie had told Harry to take the egg with him when he would take a bath and shortly after she saw him looking in the library for different ways to breath underwater. She hoped he had figured something out as they were standing next to the Black Lake, waiting for the starting signal.

Apparently the organizers had chosen a hostage for each of them and put them in the lake. Barbie had checked and found that her sister Chelsie was missing, so she knew who her hostage was. It certainly made her feel reassured that it wasn't any of her friends, because even though she would swim as fast as she could, she knew her sister could breathe underwater just as good as she can. She couldn't yet transform into a mermaid, but she knew how to swim and that was all that she needed.

The canon went off and Barbie jumped into the water. She first swam a bit further underwater before taking her necklace into her hands and wished to become a mermaid and just like in her movie "A mermaidtale" with bright pink light and bubbles she transformed into her royal mermaid form. She looked back at the others and saw that Harry had chosen to use gilliweed for this task.

With the reassurance that her young friend was safe, Barbie swam off towards the mermaid village at the bottom of the lake. Within 15 minutes Barbie was already at the plaza of the village and even though it was supposed to be a dangerous moment, she couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face. The reason being that while the other hostages were all firmly tied to ropes, Chelsea was with the mermaid children, playing a threedimensional version of tag. "Hey Chelsea, are you having fun?" "Barbie!" Chelsea cried out as she saw her sister and swam as fast as she could towards her big sister.

"It was unbelievable Barbie, the old man with the long beard asked me to come to his office together with some other children. As soon as we were in his office he stunned all of us. I woke up about two hours ago and when I asked the merman standing guard whether he could cut me loose they were all a bit shocked. I was apparently not supposed to wake up until I broke the surface. When I told him and the other merfolk who I was that quickly helped me loose and soon after I started playing with the children here. I've had quite a lot of fun." Chelsea said all this while hugging her big sister.

Barbie looked around and quickly found the chief of the village. "Thank you sir, for looking after my little sister while she was down here. I think the spell they used keeps the victim unconscious as long as they can't breathe, but as I and my sisters can all breath underwater, it didn't work properly for her." The chieftain was happy to hear from the merprincess that everything was alright. "I'm honored that we were visited by the royal family, though we didn't know that the old landwalker had kidnapped a princess." He was angry that the old man hadn't even given the children the possibility to deny, before being taken as hostages.

After saying goodbye to all the merfolk the two Roberts girls swam back up to the surface and then to shore. Barbie was the first to finish, only being in the lake for 35 minutes, 10 of them chatting with the merfolk. While they were given warm blankets and hot coco, they waited for the others to appear.

In the end Harry came second, Cedric third and Victor came last. Though they gave a great performance, many had been amazed by the fact that Barbie was able to transform into a mermaid. Some of the muggleborn girls had different thoughts though, because they recognized Merlia, from the mermaid tale movies that Barbie had filmed and now knew that they were at least partially real. Hermione wondered how much from the movie was real and would plan on asking the Harry if he knew.

000

After the second task everything went back to something resembling normal. It was a couple of weeks later on a Saturday morning when Harry walked up to Barbie with Hermione behind him and said: "Hey Barbie, I would like to introduce a friend of mine to you. This is Hermione, and she wanted to ask you a question." Barbie turned around with a smile, she had heard quite a lot about Hermione from Harry and was happy to answer any questions. "Hello Harry, Hermione, it is nice to finally meet you. Ask away, what would you like to learn from me?" The frazzled haired girl looked like she was both jumping to ask and shy about standing close to her, but in the end her curiosity won. "Well, I was wondering if you could explain to me how you were able to change into a mermaid and how much of your Mermaid tale movies was true?" She finally said rapidly.

Barbie was pleased with the question and answered "Well, the truth is that Merlia is my mom and that I went through my inheritance about a month before we started shooting the first movie." At those words the girl gaped, as she hadn't expected that answer. Barbie smiled before she told Hermione to sit down next to her, while she explained how her parents met.

Barbie's dad was a muggleborn wizard from a rich family and was thought at Beaubaton. While there he also kept up with his muggle schooling and was able to finish both with high scores and went on a trip around the world before he started studying economics. One day while laying on a beach in Santa Monica he saw Merlia, Barbie's mom, surfing. He fell in love at first sight and once she was back at shore introduced himself to her. They went on a couple of dates, but they kept their secrets about the powers they had. This was until one day Daniel, Barbie's dad, went looking for Merlia and saw her diving down, but not coming up after a while. He got concerned and dived into the sea, casting a bubble head charm on himself.

He swam to the bottom of the water, but couldn't find her. He swam further from the coast, until he met Zooma. She was curious about how a human was able to stay underwater liked that and introduced herself. Daniel, of course, was very shocked, but quickly explained he was looking for Merlia, his girlfriend. When Zooma heard who he was looking from she started laughing before she told him to take her fin and that she would take him to her. On their way he explained about being a wizard and how that made it possible for him to breath underwater.

Once they were in Oceana, he was quite perplexed by the mermaid village. He knew that these villages existed, but he hadn't expected it to be so modern. As most things back in France were still somewhere in the Renaissance age. While he was looking around at the wondrous place, they rapidly approached the palace. Daniel got a bit nervous, wondering why the pink dolphin brought him here, when she had told him she would bring him to Merlia. His answer came when he saw who was swimming next to the throne and talking with, who he thought was, the queen.

"Merlia?!" he had called out. Merlia turned around and was of course shocked to see her boyfriend with a big bubble around his head, swimming towards her with Zooma next to him. After that moment they told each other truly everything about themselves and their love became all the stronger. Shortly after that Daniel moved permanently to Santa Monica and started studying in Los Angeles. And the rest was pretty much history as you could say.

Hermione was pretty shocked by the story, but also happy to have learned about somebody that she actually saw as an idol.

000

It was finally the day of the third and last task. The four champions were all standing around in a group and looking at the four entrances into the maze. They were told that the cup would be in the center and that the first one to touch the cup would win the tournament. Before they were going to start Barbie talked one last time to Harry. "Harry, no matter what happens I want you to keep going. I know that this will be the most likely place for Voldemort to try and grab you. So if anything like that happens, I want you to hold the necklace I gave you and call my name. I will come as soon as I can alright." She said with a small smile on her face. She had really started to care about Harry this year and saw him as a little brother. Harry noticeably relaxed at her words and nodded that he understood what she told him. Not long after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament began.

000

Barbie was in the middle of solving the sphinx's riddle, when all the hedges started to disappear. "Oh well, my lady. It seems the task is over, though I think the answer to your question is 'A spider'." The sphinx nodded that Barbie was correct and they companionably walked to the stands where the public was waiting on the winner, though no-one appeared on the stage. People started to get worried and that is when Barbie heard Harry calling her name. "I'm sorry my lade, but a friend needs my help" she said to the sphinx before Barbie called out aquamenti and ran through her own water stream and disappeared.

The blond reappeared a couple of gravestones away from Harry and what she believed to be Cedric. She saw how a lone figure was slowly walking towards Harry. A creepy voice coming from the bundle and telling the hooded figure the kill the spare. With a flick of her wand she stunned Cedric, so he would fall over and miss the green killing curse that was racing towards him. She then turned and send the same spell towards the hooded figure. She then slowly walked towards the figure, signaling Harry to come towards her. What the blond girl found was a mousy man with the moving bundle in his hands. When she moved the cloak she found the most disgusting looking baby in the world. "I will kill you, you filthy creature. Nobody can stop Lord Voldemort!" The creature said in a creepy voice.

Barbie immediately reacted by stunning the thing as well, before tying it up with ropes to the mousy man. Harry was in shock while seeing Barbie stun both Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. "Hey Harry, are you alright?" She asked while coming towards the younger man." The bespectacled teen was in shock, but able to nod. When the part mermaid saw his reaction she shod a renervate at Cedric, who quickly woke up. He moved closer to see what had happened. He was shocked to see Peter Pettigrew lying in front of him with an ugly baby strapped to him with a piece of rope. "Okay boys, shall we go back to Hogwarts?" Barbie asked the two teens standing next to her, they both nodded. "Alright, let's see whether that cup actually works." With these words she summoned the cup while holding onto the rope, that was wrapped around the stunned figures, in one hand and with the other signaled the boys to hold onto her before catching the trophy that flew into her hand.

000

They trio appeared in front the stands and were deafened by the applause. Than people started to see who were standing there. "It looks like we have three winners for the TriWizard Tournament. Give a warm applause for Cedric Diggory, Barbie Roberts and Harry Potter." Bagman said with a grin on his face. Barbie quickly stepped forwards and put up a sonorous of her own. "Actually, mister Bagman. Cedric and Harry are the winners. I was chatting with the sphinx when they found the cup. Some of you have even seen me disappear earlier in a wave of water. There is also the problem that when I appeared close to Harry and Cedric, this man shot a killing curse towards Cedric and only my stunner saved him from lying dead on the ground." Everybody went silent when they heard this. "I then quickly stunned the wizard who did it and bound him, with the little creature that was in his arms. I hope you can all do something with it." With these words she walked towards Harry and Cedric. "I'm now going to take these young man to Madam Pomfrey, as we all need a calming draught and a check-up, just to be safe."

Following up her words Barbie took both boys by the arm and pulled them towards the medical tent, where they found some privacy. Their parents were the only ones who were allowed to come inside, together with Ron and Hermione for Harry.

000

In the hours afterwards, both Pettigrew and Voldemort were interrogated and many secrets came to light. Sirius Black was quickly exonerated and was allowed to take Harry home after the school year finished. It was also figured out how Voldemort had been able to come back and all his soul containers, like his diary, were destroyed with the help of a goblin ritual. Harry was the centre of this ritual and was with relatively no pain, freed from any connection with the Dark Lord.

Barbie went back to America after the school year ended, but kept in contact with Harry and actually invited him to a couple of a film premières.

 **A.N.: My Barbie is an actress who lived through a couple of the Barbie movies. I base this on the movies themselves and the bloopers for some of them. The movies where Barbie played in were, Pegasus, Mermaid tale 1 / 2, fashion fairytale, three musketeers, fairy secret, Barbie and sisters series, star light adventure (her newest one), and every beginning and end sequence where Barbie teaches her sister Chelsea a lesson by telling a story.**

 **As a result she has a couple of abilities, some I used, some I didn't. These are, ballet, painting, ice-skating, horse riding, modeling, surfing and fencing, though she also has a pair of fairy wings from her adventure in fairy secret.**


End file.
